Please Write Back - A Hetalia: Axis Powers Story
by PlatinumZelda
Summary: Alfred sighed. He placed the pen down and let his eyes skim over the slightly messy penmanship. Satisfied, he folded the letter neatly and slipped it into a small envelope, sealing it with a sticker of the American flag. "I've finally found friendship and comfort...in a penpal." (USUK)


Please Write Back

A Hetalia: Axis Powers Story

Chapter 1:

It was October 1st.

The crisp autumn breeze faded out slowly, bringing the gentle swaying of nearby trees to a steady halt. A few of the warm-hued leaves slipped out of the branches that were towering over a white, ranch-style home, floating down haphazardly. Blue eyes concentrated themselves onto their every movement before lighting up with realization. Slowly, they peered over to a slightly rusted mailbox sitting in front of the house. A series of swift footsteps sounded within the plain walls and faded as the wooden door creaked open. The speed of the steps steadily increased as they neared the mailbox; each step taking a longer stride than the one before. Socks were slightly wet from the fresh morning dew. Legs were jittery from the sudden jolt of physical movement. Hands were shaky from...anticipation?

Oh, yes. He had been waiting for this moment.

The same blue eyes that once studied the falling leaves with hints of boredom now shine vividly as a single letter came into their view. Quickly, he snatched the envelope and shut the mailbox, jogging back inside to read its contents. Golden blonde hair bounced back and forth with every move. With a single kick, he shut the door behind him and returned to his kitchen table in front of the window. He licked his lips and tore open the envelope and began reading.

Dear Alfred,

I'm very pleased to have you as my new Pen-Pal! Since this is my first time writing to you, allow me to share some facts about myself. I am from London, which is the capital of Great Britain/England. It rains quite a bit here, but I have a sort of...affinity for it. I tend to favour the droplets of rain and the cool, grey colour of the sky over the summertime heat. It may sound depressing, but I assure that it is most certainly not. I implore you to tell me about America and its many territories states.

From,

Arthur

Alfred now had a goofy smile plastered on his face-something that felt so foreign to him. His pale fingers brushed the edges of the beige letter, feeling the indentations. After staring at it idly, he carefully picked up the piece of paper and placed it back into the envelope from which it came. He then set it aside, picked up a blank sheet of writing paper, and began brainstorming.

The young man lived alone, for he liked the quiet atmosphere that surrounded him. Perhaps he could write about that, or maybe how he felt lonely at times because of it. Alfred recalled Arthur mentioning London's neverending rainfall to be sad yet pleasing, so he decided to play along with such an idea. He started to write.

Dear Arthur,

It's so cool to be writing to someone all the way in England! I am from Vermont, which is a relatively small state on the Northeast side of America. I like how cool and relaxed the area is, though I have to admit that I feel a bit lonely. Just like your liking of rain, however depressing that may seem, I like being lonely since it gives me room to think. Thankfully, I now have you to keep me company with these letters! What do you specifically want to know about the United States? Maybe I will be able to talk about it in the next letter, as it is a lot of information to go over. I am looking forward to hearing from you!

Please Write Back.

Alfred

He placed the pen down and let his eyes skim over the slightly messy penmanship. Satisfied, he folded the letter neatly and slipped it into a small envelope, sealing it with a circular sticker of the American flag. Alfred flipped the envelope so the front side was facing him. He quickly jotted down his name and address, as well as the name and address of the receiver. "The finishing touch…" He murmured to himself as he placed a colorful stamp on the top-right corner of the envelope.

"Maybe now I won't be so...alone…"

Date Started: December 12, 2017

Date Finished: August 3, 2019


End file.
